This invention relates to ventilated soundproof glass which can be used in offices, houses or any other buildings, providing soundproofing effect while still maintaining ventilation.
Ordinary glass is not very effective in isolating noise or other sounds waves from propagation. It is true that there is a sort of glass being made of two layers of glass with a thin film in between, which provides much better soundproofing effect than ordinary glass. Nevertheless, when this type of glass is installed in a building, it is necessary to provide an air-conditioning system in the buildings because the glass is not capable of letting air go through.
In cities where noise pollution is a very serious problem, people tend to use the afore-mentioned glass in the mansions, thus consuming more energy in ventilation due to the continual use of air-conditioning.